In recent years, a disc-shaped recording medium which enables the recording and reproduction of a larger capacity by using a laser beam of a shorter wavelength as a light source has appeared. For example, by using a blue-violet laser which emits a laser beam having a wavelength of 405 nm as a light source and an optical disc of a one-side single-layer structure, a recording capacity of 23 GB (Gigabytes) has been realized.
Meanwhile, in recent years, there are also a variety of data formats of video data in association with the realization of high definition of an image in television broadcasting. A plurality of kinds are generally used with respect to each of an encoding/decoding system, a bit rate of data, a frames rate, the number of pixels, an aspect ratio of a display screen, and the like. Also with respect to audio data, a plurality of kinds are generally used with respect to each of bit resolution, an encoding/decoding system, and the like.
Further, in a video camera or the like, a method whereby a main video signal of high resolution is outputted and an auxiliary video signal of low resolution is formed on the basis of an image pickup signal has been proposed. The auxiliary video signal is suitable for use in the case where, for example, the user wants to transmit the video signal through a network as soon as possible or in the shuttle operation or the like at the time of searching for heads of video images by the fast forward operation or rewinding.
A video camera in which the disc-shaped recording medium of the large capacity as mentioned above is used, the main video signal of the high resolution is outputted, and the auxiliary video signal of the low resolution is formed has been disclosed in the Non-patent Document [AV Watch editorial department, “Sony, camcoder or the like using a blue-violet laser disc”, “Sony, camcoder or the like using a blue-violet laser disc—exhibited at NAB 2003 held in April. Studio recorder and the like were also exhibited” [online], Mar. 5, 2003, Impress Corporation, AV Watch homepage (searched on Mar. 25, 2003, Internet <URL: http://www.watch.impress.co.jp/av/docs/20030305/sony.htm>)].
In such a situation, it is demanded that audio/video data (hereinafter, referred to as AV data) in a plurality of different data formats is allowed to exist mixedly on the disc-shaped recording medium of the large capacity mentioned above and can be continuously recorded and reproduced.
Hitherto, there is no such techniques that the AV data in a plurality of different data formats is allowed to exist mixedly and continuously recorded onto the recording medium, the AV data in a plurality of different data formats is continuously reproduced from the recording medium on which the AV data in a plurality of different data formats has been mixedly recorded, and the reproduced AV data is edited.
Particularly with respect to the audio data, it is general that the data of a plurality of channels is simultaneously handled and it is demanded that it is possible to flexibly cope also with a change in channel construction that is used.